In many different applications, electrical wiring may be extensively utilized. For example, in an airplane, wires must run between various parts of the plane to provide power, signaling, and other capabilities. For organization and tidiness, wiring is grouped together in bundles and secured through different means. One of such means is through the use of wire bundle wraps, commonly referred to as “panduit,” which may used to retain groups of individual wires into bundles. For maintenance or other reasons, wire bundles and wire bundle wraps may need to be serviced or reworked, which may require that the wire bundle wraps are cut.
Many types of cutting devices may be used to cut wire bundle wraps. However, existing tools make such work difficult, in the sense that wires in the wire bundle may accidentally cut and work in hard-to-reach areas is very difficult to accomplish. Using existing cutting tools requires extra care and time when reworking a wire bundle, especially in hard-to-reach and poorly lit areas.
Thus there is a need for an improved wire bundle wrap cutting tool which allows for safe and easy cutting of wire bundle wraps, convenient access to hard-to-reach areas, and which does not damage wires.